Fluttershy Speaks
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: Fluttershy Speaks. This is a fanfic I made because I wanted to write something. Somehow this happened. This fanfic is intended as a joke and a parody. If you are offended by swears then please don't read this. Strong languages follows. This is a weird story and I'm going to warn you about that. Thanks for reading! Rated T because of strong language.


**(This fanfic is intended as a joke and a parody. If you are offended by swears then please don't read this. Strong languages follows.)**

Fluttershy sat on the side of the couch. She looked around the room. There was trash covering her floors and walls. She sighed. Angel looked at her and shook his head.

"I know Angel," Fluttershy starts, "This isn't right. But what can I do? I can't tell her to stop. Pinkie is one of my best friends. If she needs a place to throw a party, then I should let her do it here. Rarity's place is for work only, Twilight's new castle is supposed to stay clean, Rainbow's house definitely won't work, and Applejack's farm is not for partying."

Angel gives Fluttershy a disapproving look. Fluttershy replies, "Yeah, you're right. My cottage is getting destroyed. I need to put my hoof down."

Just then, a loud crash is heard outside. Fluttershy and Angel jump. "What was that?" Fluttershy questions. The two look outside and find some animals running around like crazy.

Fluttershy creeps outside and asks, "Um… What is going on here?" The animals stop and look at her. Fluttershy looks at the back of her house. There's different colors splattered all over the outside wall. There are a bunch of paint cans in a pile on the grass.

Flutter turns back to the animals and they're all smiling at her. She finally speaks, "Uhh... It's really nice. Thank you, for painting it…" The creatures look very pleased with themselves.

Fluttershy goes back into her house and sits down. Angel nods his head at her again. "I know. I'm sorry. But they all looked so happy. I couldn't tell them that it looked bad," Fluttershy puts her head in her hooves. Just then the phone rings.

"Hello?" Fluttershy answers.

A familiar voice of a male answers back, "Oh hello my dear Fluttershy! I have some… things to ask you."

It's Discord. Fluttershy replies, "Hello Discord. How are you?"

"Oh Fluttershy I am terrible! I am just so bored! I went to see one of my best friends, Celestia, and she rejected me! She said she was too busy or something. Frankly, I think she was lying to me. But now because of this rejection I am nearby with nothing to do and nopony to talk to," Discord dramatically monologues.

"Uhh… Discord, that's not as nearby as you'd think-" Fluttershy starts and gets cut off.

"So I've decided to come over to your place, just for the day, or two. Being one of your best friends I knew this wouldn't bother you at all!" Discord says.

Fluttershy doesn't even get a word in, "But Disco-"

Discord interrupts, "I'm so excited to see you Fluttershy! I'll be there in an hour, or less." Then he hangs up.

Fluttershy hangs up the phone. Angel glares at her. She says, "I'm sorry Angel. I just couldn't say a word. He wouldn't stop talking."

Fluttershy's house was silent. Then something came over her. She didn't know what it was, but it happened. Her sad expression turned. It turned mad. It turned furious.

"I am so PISSED!" Fluttershy shouted.

She flew out of her house and went down to town. Ponies almost waved to her until they realized the scary face Fluttershy was making. Fluttershy looked around and caught sight of Pinkie Pie. She flew right over to her and got in her face.

"Hiya Fluttershy! How are you doing? *gasp* Oh my gosh! I just remembered! There's a new cake that Mr. and Mrs. Cake made! You should come and try it!" Pinkie exclaims to her friend.

Fluttershy looks her friend dead in the eyes and says, "I don't want any of your FUCKING CAKE!" It was more of a scream. Everypony turned and looked at her. Pinkie backed up with a big smile on her face.

She nervously said, "Haha, okay Fluttershy! I'll catch ya later, okay? Okay! Byeeeeeeee!" Then she sprinted off.

The angry yellow Pegasus turned around and saw ponies staring at her. "What the HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" The town ponies started running away. Fluttershy chuckled to herself.

Fluttershy started flying down one of the main roads. As she's flying she starts hearing a sound that's like a jet. She frowns and sticks one hoof out to her side. Next thing that happens is Rainbow Dash flies right smack into her yellow friend's extended arm. Then she falls on the ground.

"Ow! Really Fluttershy? You had to put your hoof out at that second. You should have heard me coming. I guess I'm just too fast for my own good," RD smiles and gets off the ground. Fluttershy pushes Rainbow so she falls back on the ground. The blue Pegasus falls and her eyes get wide.

"You listen to me Dash. Don't you get in my way again. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Fluttershy shouts.

Rainbow Dash gets up quickly and says, "Gee Fluttershy, it was nice talking to you, but I just remembered that I have a thing today. It's a Wonderbolt thing. Haha, yeah, that… BYE!" She takes off faster than a lightning bolt.

Fluttershy keeps going down her path and then she sees Rarity and Applejack laughing and having fun at a picnic together. They both see Fluttershy and wave to their friend.

Rarity says, "Good morning darling! Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Applejack continues, "Yeah! C'mon Fluttershy. We got some tasty treats here. We got apple pie, apple juice, apple crumb, app-"

"And some things that aren't apple-related," Rarity comments and laughs. Applejack rolls her eyes.

Fluttershy gets closer and questions, "Aw how cute. A little picnic. So what are you guys planning to do? Are you going to BANG?"

Applejack's jaw drops and Rarity gives a looks of disgust.

"E-excuse me?!" Rarity asks.

Applejack nervously laughs, "Uh… sugarcube are you feeling okay? I mean, do you even know what that word means?"

Fluttershy laughs and answers, "Oh AJ, of course I know! I'd love to see you two get it on."

"Okay, I've had enough. I'm full. Good day to you Fluttershy. Applejack, let's go bring this extra food back to Sweet Apple Acres," Rarity says flatly and starts cleaning up. Applejack helps.

Fluttershy starts to leave, "See ya later Lesbos. Remember not to express any PDA. That shit is disgusting," Fluttershy smugly states as she takes off.

Fluttershy keeps going until she gets to the busy part of town. Twilight who is reading a book and walking at the same time bumps right into her.

Both ponies fall down. "Oops! I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I was just so wrapped up in this book. Here, let me help you up," Twilight gets up and says to the mare. Fluttershy doesn't say anything. Twilight holds out her hoof.

Fluttershy gets up without Twilight's help and starts talking, "Twilight Sparkle. You better WATCH YOURSELF! If you keep reading all these stupid books, then you'll never be a normal pony. You'll just become an egghead with no talents, and no friends."

Twilight freezes. She looks hurt. Her other four friends appear out of nowhere.

Rainbow Dash says, "I think you've said enough today Fluttershy. Go home." Twilight turns around and goes with her friends. The five leave the pink haired Pegasus all alone.

Fluttershy makes her way home. She slams open the door and flies over to her couch. She lies down and glares at Angel. "I took your advice Angel. I feel SO much better," She smirks and Angel starts to back away.

"I can't expect you to understand Angel. You are a little bitch after all," Fluttershy states and then falls asleep.

 **(Told you this was a super weird fic. I'm really sorry you had to read this monstrosity, haha.)**


End file.
